Pinky Dinky Doo
by CrazyDriver
Summary: "Stevie Baskara was not a girly girl. She could beat anyone, guy or girl, by introducing her base to their face. So, you could honestly imagine the horror on her face when her best guy friend came to school in a light pink, button up shirt." *One-Shot*


***For some reason my little time breaks aren't showing up so I tried to fix it…hopefully it works and the story's time jumps are a little less confusing to everyone. Sorry about that!**

**A/N:** **This is my first fanfic ever! Go easy on me, haha. I recently started watching How To Rock even though I'm 17 ;) and I absolutely 100% ship Zevie. They are meant to be I tell you! Anyway, please read and review this! Oh, and I don't own HTR…duh.**

She's never been much of a girly girl. Like, at all. Rough and tough is more her style. What else would you expect from a girl that was raised with four older brothers? It's not like Stevie had a sister to teach her all about makeup or wearing pretty dresses, plus her mom was always too busy taking her brothers to baseball games, girlfriends houses, to the principal's office after her brother Eric got into a fight at school, and most recently the emergency room when her brother Adam decided it'd be a good idea to skateboard off of their roof. To cut it short, Stevie was always treated like one of the guys and honestly, she was fine with that.

Even at school Stevie found herself having stronger bonds and friendships with guys. That's why she became friends with Nelson, Kevin, and Zander and decided to form Gravity 5 with them. Guys were easier to hang out with, there was never any drama. Until Kacey came along, Stevie preferred to fly solo when it came to having a girl friend.

The whole point is that Stevie Baskara was not a girly girl. She could beat anyone, guy or girl, by introducing her base to their face. So, you could honestly imagine the horror on her face when her best guy friend came to school in a light pink button up shirt.

SZSZ

"Really, Stevie," Zander asked, sitting down in his usual spot next to her at the lunch table. "You're not going to talk to me because I'm wearing a pink shirt?"

"Yes." Stevie answered simply.

She knew she was being silly not talking to him over a shirt, but to tell you the truth, she kind of enjoyed giving Zander the silent treatment. It made him come up with ways to get her to talk to him. Like, tickling her. As much as she told him she hated when he tickled her until she was out of breath, she actually craved his silly little touches.

"Fine," Zander continued, "You're just jealous that pink looks better on me than it does on you."

"Please, Zander." Stevie said, casting a glance to him with a smirk on her face. "First of all, I would rather be Molly's slave for a whole month than wear pink for one minute and two, you and I both know that I would look way better in pink than you ever could."

"Is that a bet I hear?"

"Maybe it is."

"Alright," Zander said, a gleam in his eyes that made Stevie feel slightly uncomfortable and slighty…something else she couldn't quite put her finger on. (Huh, she had been feeling this way a lot when it came to Zander these past weeks.) "You wear something pink tomorrow and I never wear this shirt ever again or anything else that is not a 'manly' color." He finished, making air quotes with his fingers when he mentioned the word "manly."

"Deal." Stevie agreed, standing up before the bell rang signaling lunch to be over.

"And no cheating, like wearing a pink headband or something." She could hear Zander jogging to catch up to her. (After all he always walked her to class even though his next period after lunch was almost half way across the school compared to hers. So what if he's pretty much late to that class every day? Who needs physics, anyway?) "I'm talking a whole outfit. Like, a shirt. Or..a dress!"

SZSZ

Stevie absolutely wanted to die.

Everyone was staring at her as she walked through the halls in a short, light pink dress that hugged her curves delicately. She had to borrow the dress from Kacey because hello, why would she own something like that? However, she refused to wear any of the heels Kacey had tried to convince her to put on. Her combat boots still on and tied tight, Stevie held her head up as she made her way to the band room for practice.

"Looking good, Baskara." Zander teased, putting an arm around Stevie and pulling her close as the two of them relaxed on the couch. Practice was over and the gang had all left, leaving Zander and Stevie to clean up after their messes as usual. Besides, Zander always drove Stevie home since her house was on the way to his and he had his own car. "I didn't think you'd actually go through with it."

"Well, you thought wrong." Stevie told him, punctuating her statement with a kiss on Zander's cheek.

They'd always been close. Ever since she met him, it was as if personal space didn't exist. They were always touching somehow and even if they weren't, she found some way to be connected to him. With a look. A smile. Anything.

"I guess that means I can't wear my shirt anymore, huh?"

"Yep." Stevie answered, pulling Zander up off the couch. "Now drive me home, Robbins before my parents send out a search party."

So the two of them made their way to the parking lot towards Zander's car, his arm never leaving her shoulders, until Stevie had to actually get inside of it.

If there was one thing Stevie hated more than the color pink it was losing a bet.

SZSZ

No one was really surprised when Zander and Stevie (or "Zevie" as Kacey liked to call them) started dating. Actually, most of the school had assumed that they already were. The band was worried at first about two members dating, but then they realized nothing had changed. Zander and Stevie still acted the same way together, with flirty banter and goofy grins. There was just a little (or a lot) more kissing going on between the two. As for Zander's fangirls? They were furious but the two of them couldn't care less. They were happy together.

But they wouldn't stay that way for long.

And it was all because of that stupid pink shirt.

SZSZ

They always wrote the lyrics to all of Gravity 5's songs together at Zander's house. (It was quieter there and they had total privacy because Zander's mom worked late.)

"Hey, Steves." Zander answered his front door, pulling her in for a quick peck on her lips.

"What are you wearing?" Stevie asked, hands on her hips and a disapproving look on her face.

"What? Oh, this old thing? I thought you loved this shirt."

"Funny. Take it off."

"If you say so," Zander smirked, starting to unbutton the pink shirt in front of Stevie. "You're so hot when you're mad."

Sure, Stevie had seen Zander without his shirt many times. Like…at pool parties and the beach and stuff, but not during the three months they had been dating. They'd started getting pretty…heated during their makeout sessions recently, but Stevie wasn't sure what to do when it came to undressing. Was she ready to go all the way with him? Where did she draw the line? She didn't know what to do. She trusted, Zander. Obviously. He never pushed her into things she didn't want to do whenever they were in his room, with the door shut, his hand creeping dangerously under her top, his tongue in her mouth, and her hands…everywhere. But, still standing in front of him now, without his shirt on, made her blush.

"Let's go to your room." _Let's go make out._

"Are you sure?" _I really want to make out, but I don't want to pressure you._

"Yes. Don't you want to?" _Duh! Isn't this what you planned when you opened the door in that dumb shirt?_

"Sure thing, baby." _Score!_

Boundaries were crossed that night, even if they didn't go all the way. The time would come when the two of them would be _together_ together for the first time, (both their first times) but not when there was school the next morning, it was close to Stevie's curfew, and they both feared that Zander's mom would come home any minute to find them in a very compromising position.

But, maybe, just maybe, she was starting to hate that stupid pink shirt a little less.

Well, at least it looked a lot better lying on Zander's bedroom floor.

SZSZ

It happened the summer after senior year.

You know…_it_!

It was slow, and beautiful, and…kind of awkward (and hello, painful!)

(Don't worry, it's much better now. They've practiced enough times with each other.)

They'd been together almost a whole two years, not without fighting. Small fights that lasted a day or two. Big fights that caused month long breakups, but they'd lasted. Nothing mattered when Zander and Stevie were together. She was a pain in his ass and he was a pain in hers. That didn't mean they didn't love each other, hell, they probably had a stronger love than anyone else they knew.

SZSZ

She's lying in his bed, with his arm across her stomach, blushing at thought of what happened a few hours ago. They've had sex countless times, but just the thought of it still makes her blush. Maybe in a few ways she is a girly girl.

The window is open slightly, letting a cool summer breeze drift into his small bedroom. Stevie snuggles into Zander's naked chest, hoping to warm herself up using his body heat, but it's no use. A huge shiver goes down her spine. (She'd probably be warmer if he didn't always hog up all the blankets!)

Walking over to Zander's closet in just her dark purple panties, she looks for something of his to wear in order to keep warm. But, it is summer and all his big sweatshirts are packed away somewhere until it's cold enough outside to wear them.

There's only one long sleeve hung up in his closet.

That. Stupid. Pink. Shirt.

Stevie yanks it off the hanger, shaking her head at herself at what she's about to do, and puts it on. She buttons all the buttons on the shirt and smiles when she realizes how much the damn thing smells like him. It hits her just above her knees and as she looks at herself in his giant floor length mirror, (her boyfriend is so conceited) she can't help but admit that she likes the look of the pink shirt on her.

She jumps when she hears Zander's voice behind her and the rustle of sheets.

"I thought you hated that thing." He tells her, in a gruffy voice while rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Maybe it's growing on me." She tells him simply.

His answer is a smile as she gets back into bed with him, snuggling deeply in his arms.

"Zander?" She whispers after a few minutes of silence.

"Yeah, Steves?"

"I look better in pink than you do."

"You're absolutely right, baby."

Their laughter fills the room as he pulls Stevie on top of him swiftly, his lips fusing with hers immediately. His tongue runs across the seam of her lips before she finally grants him entrance into her mouth. They're kissing and it's hot and heavy, his hands are in her hair while her hands travel up and down his bare chest. Their moans replace their laughter as Zander starts to unbutton his pink shirt from Stevie's body, kissing each piece of new skin he exposes.

She always thought that pink shirt looked better on his bedroom floor, didn't she?

**END**


End file.
